Your Force
by Atsirk Enoh
Summary: Here is what she wanted: Job-check, small house-check, life partner- Nope What she didn't want: Death experience-check, sent to another world- check, relationship problems...check.


**This is going to be my second story, I hope you guys like it. This story will have some connections major and minor to "How it all changed", my first story.**

_Dear Kristen,_

_ Happy Birthday cousin! Sorry I couldn't come over and visit you for your birthday yesterday, I was held up at work for overtime. The good thing is that I was able to get a day off this coming weekend. So guess who's coming to see you! Oh shoot, look at the time. Sorry to cut this short but I'm going to be late for work!_

_ Until next time,_

_Atsirk~_

…and send e-mail. She glanced at the clock. _Noooo! Its 6:17 I'm never going to make it!_ Atsirk hurriedly grabbed her messenger bag and flew out the door and slammed it shut behind her. She then hopped onto her bike and peddled furiously down the sidewalk leaving a small dust cloud swirling behind her. _Ok, ok it can't be that bad. Work starts at 6:30. So it takes about 15 minutes to get there, _she didn't see the red light_ two minutes to lock up my bike, and 5 to-_

_ "_Look out!" She turned her head to the side to see one of her co-workers, Catherine franticly waving her arms at her. She furrowed her brow. _What does she mean look out, _and lifted her hand to wave back.

**BEEEEPPPP- **Huh? - **CRASH**

She was weightless and it felt as if time was now crawling by as she sailed away from the impact. _Oh…I…she was trying to tell me about a car….._looking to the side ever so slowly Atsirk could see the growing look of horror on Catherine's face as she descended to the ground. The flow of time reverted back to normal and she fell to the ground with a sickening crunch, rolling a few times before coming to a full stop. As she came into contact with the road she could feel her bones crack and cuts form on her body. When Atsirk finally came to a stop she could feel almost nothing but pain as she struggled to breathe in and out heavily. Everything sounded like she was under water.

"She was hit by car." A man.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" A woman.

"Oh my god…Atsirk!" _Catherine._

Many people had crowded around her and the volume of their voices made her head pound.

"Please get out of my way! That's my friend!" She was getting closer.

Opening her eyes was an effort, but was entirely worth the pain for the sight she saw. It was heavenly. Catherine had managed to push herself to the middle of the crowd and knelt close beside her, on the verge of tears and hands hovering over her unsure of where to touch. Her long blonde draped close to her face and brilliant blue eyes brimmed with tears stared at her in disbelief while her body trembled and Atsirk's was getting dangerously still with her eyes drifting to a close.

"Hey come on, stay awake!" There was no response.

"Keep your eyes open!"

" ….." She could feel something wet drop onto her face.

The pain she felt doubled as two delicate hands shook her shoulder.

"Atsirk!" She let out a shuddering breath and tried to focus her glazed eye on her. Sirens were sounding in the background and were steadily getting closer, but it was still too far away. With the condition she was in they both knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Y-you're going to be OK." It was a lie.

Catherine reached down and tightly grasped one of her hands.

Atsirk's breathing was getting slower and slower. Parting her lips she whispered her truth.

"Yo-u know that I'm… not….. going to make it" Then gasped as pain arched through her.

"Yes you are!" Catherine all but shouted back, tears flowing down her cheeks. Strangely enough this made her give a weak smile and squeeze her hand in the blonde's. The world was starting to look a little darker.

"Already g-going through… the five stages of grief already….huh?" This comment was enough for Catherine to scoop Atsirk up in her arms and hold her close regardless of her injuries.

"No, no and NO! You're going to live through this," Her voice cracked at the end.

It was getting so blurry.

"You know I'm not…..right…. Nurse Cathy?" The sounds of sirens were almost there.

"I…" She lowered her gaze and laid her forehead against hers in silence and held her tighter.

The light was now fading and her voice was almost gone.

"I never got…to tell…you…. I…."

"…tell me what?"

"…."

"Atsirk?" The body she held was no longer breathing.

"…."

"ATSIRK!"

The ambulance had finally arrived, but it was far too late.

* * *

Atsirk was weightless again. She was dead…..she didn't want to be dead. What she wanted was to see Catherine. Wherever she was now Atsirk knew it wasn't an option any longer. She then heard a voice that resonated to the core of very being.

_**The Force is strong within you child. You have great potential waiting to be tapped in.**_

_Who are you? Where…am I? _All she could see was an everlasting white that stretched on as far as she could see. There was nobody or anything around. There was just….white.

_**You are in a place that is in between.**_

_Am I dead?_

_**Not quite yet child .There is still the smallest of flames that flickers in you that yearns to bloom again. To bond. Patience is key, this is what you must remember. Now you will be sent to a new world to be discovered and then to harness your potential.**_

_That's the second time that you've mentioned some kind of potential I seem to have. What is this potential you have talking about?_

_**What I talk of is the Force.**_

_The Force…..as in …Star Wars ...Force._

_**That is correct. Alas, too much time has spent and now you must go.**_

The white was fading to black.

_Wait! I don't know that much about Star Wars which-which Star Wars place am I going to?!_

_**May the Force be with you Atsirk Enoh.**_

With that it was dark and the pain came flooding back.

* * *

**Here is the end of my first chapter. If you have time please leave a review.**


End file.
